thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan Allen
| birth_place = Kingston, Ontario, Canada|CAN | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 2000 | ntl_team = CAN }} Bryan Allen (born on August 21, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Bryan was the 4th overall choice in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft to the Vancouver Canucks. A big, bruising defender with a mean streak, he earned comparisons to Derian Hatcher at the time of his selection. At the age of 18, Bryan made the Canucks in his first camp, but was unable to reach an agreement with the team's management and returned to his junior team, the Oshawa Generals. Despite being limited to 37 out of his team's 66 games, Bryan's strong leadership style of play earned him OHL First All-Star Team honours. He was also selected to represent Canada at the 1999 World Junior Championships. After missing substantial parts of the two previous seasons due to injury, Bryan missed virtually all of the 1999–00 campaign following surgery. He would play most of his first two professional seasons in minor-pro before earning a regular roster spot in the 2002–0season, appearing in 48 games and scoring 5 goals. With the departure of Murray Baron in the summer of 2003, Bryan became a regular for the Canucks, and did a fine job of replacing Baron's size and physical play. He was especially a standout on the penalty kill, logging heavy minutes as the Canucks finished near the top of the league in that category. On November 5, 2003, Bryan was suspended for two games following an incident in which he slashed Detroit Red Wings forward Henrik Zetterberg's leg, breaking it. During the 2004 NHL Lockout, he suited up for Khimik Voskresensk of the Russian Super League to stay in game shape. Back in Vancouver for the 2005–06 season, with the departures of Marek Malik and Brent Sopel, as well as long-term injuries to several other defenders, Bryan's ice time skyrocketed and he became one of the team's most important defenders, finishing with career highs of 7 goals and 17 points. On June 23, 2006, Bryan was involved in a multi-player trade that sent him, Todd Bertuzzi and Alex Auld to the Florida Panthers in exchange for Roberto Luongo, Lukas Krajicek and a 6th round draft pick. The 2006–07 season would be the best of Bryan's career to date, as he set career highs with 21 assists and 25 points and established himself as one of the Panthers' top defenders. A knee injury caused Bryan to miss all but two games of the 2008–09 season with the Panthers. On February 28, 2011, Bryan was traded by the Panthers to the Carolina Hurricanes for forward Sergei Samsonov. On July 1, 2012, Bryan signed a three-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks. International play Bryan represented Canada at the 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He recorded one goal and three points in 7 games to help Canada to a silver medal. Bryan's goal was a huge one, the tying goal late in the final against Russia, but Russia would ultimately win in overtime. He was expected to be a leader for Canada at the 2000 World Junior Championships, but was unable to play as he was recovering from an injury. Career statistics 'Regular season and playoffs' International Statistics Awards & Achievements Category:1980 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players